


December Prompts

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [40]
Category: RPF Video Blogging, jacksepticeye
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, December prompts, Dirty Jokes, Holidays, Memes, Prmopt list by kat-is-cosmic, Sibling Bonding, Snow, Swearing, Teasing, play fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Prompts I pulled from a prompt list or thought of myself





	1. Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is late but I don’t care. I’ll be writing fluff all day uwu

“Hello, Jameson,” Schneep greeted, sending a nod towards the gentleman curled up in the recliner with a steaming mug in his hands.

“Good day.”

“EVENING FUCKERS!” Chase yelled.

“Your sweater is atrocious,” Schneep declared after a single moment of looking at it. It was a sewn depiction of a reindeer dabbing, the words “dabbing around the Christmas tree” in red.

Chase dabbed. “Well, your sweater has no Christmas cheer, you miser,” Chase teased.

Schneep looked down at his loose fitting black sweater. The only other color was silver and it was only present to spell out “Dear Santa, define good” in stitched words. He huffed. “Course it has cheer.”

“Sure it does, doc.”

Their playful banter was interrupted by Jackie entering the room with several drinks in his hands, reindeer headband threatening to fall off. “Nice sweater, Ace.”

Chase crowed in triumph and celebrated with another dab.

Schneep took the mug with the two candy canes stuck into the hot chocolate from Jackie and examined his sweater. It was dark green and had a sheep on it with the words “Fleece Navidad” displayed across his chest and stomach in red.

“Should’ve known yours would have a pun,” he said with a sigh.

“I think it’s wonderful!” Jameson chipped in. “The sheep looks quite fluffy!”

“Pretty cool, bro.” A thumbs up from Chase before he took another mug away from Jackie.

Jameson stretched out, yawning silently and Schneep got a glimpse of what his sweater said. It was oversized and read “I’m on the nice list.”

“I assume Chase got you that one?” Schneep commented, gesturing towards the sweater.

He nodded vigorously. “I still don’t see why I couldn’t pick out my own though. I’m a grown man!”

“Eh, it’s tradition,” Chase said with a wave of his hand. “Youngest gets their sweater picked out by the second youngest.” He paused a moment before adding, “You should be thankful I was picking it out. I’ve heard stories of Hen’s first sweater.”

“Mein Gott,” the doctor mumbled. “Please no.”

Jackie grinned at the memory. “What a disaster of a sweater. Besides the imagery it was really well made.”

“Stop,” Schneep whined.

“What was it?” Jameson asked.

“It was a reindeer takin a shit,” Chase giggled.

Jackie burst into laughter and nearly sloshed his out of his mug as he doubled over. Jameson’s body shook with silent laughter that rolled across his speech slides.

“Is not funny,” Schneep whined petulantly. “I had to wear it to a work party!”

Jackie wheezed between his laughs, managing to choke out, “At least it wasn’t the next year’s sweater!”

Schneep grimaced. “We agreed to never ever speak of that.”

“No, we didn’t!” Chase cackled.

“What happened then?” JJ asked, confused as to what could’ve gotten such a reaction out the three older ones.

“Okay so—” Chase began before bursting into another round of laughter.

Jackie cleared his throat and said, “Basically we all chose one another’s sweaters one year but all got the same idea: to give the most embarrassing sweater to the name we chose out of a hat.”

“Oh dear…” Jameson had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“I can’t fucking believe Marvin drew your name, Schneep!”

“I hated the Christmas sweater that year. More so than the first one.”

Chase was nearly in tears at this point, his words coming out choked and forced, stopping and starting between giggles. “You’re only saying that because you got the reindeer threesome!”

Schneep’s face was red. “The only reason you liked yours was because it had a pun on it!”

“Not true! I like gingerbread men!”

“You like them "making cookies”?“ Jackie laughed.

Jameson’s face was redder than all of theirs at this point. "Oh my!”

“Shut it, Jackie! Yours had a pun on it too!”

“Thanks for that sweater, Hen. I laughed at the jingle balls!”

“Let’s all agree that Marvin’s was the worst,” Schneep sighed. “I’m not really surprised Chase picked out the dirtiest to give to him.”

“Oh c'mon! Kiss me under the mistletoe was classic!”

“Not when it was insinuating—”

Jameson clapped his hands over his ears. “No, I don’t wish to hear anymore!”

“Are we talking about the sweaters two years ago?” Marvin asked.

They all turned to greet the magician and froze, gaping in shock. It was quiet for a minute, all eyes fixed on the blinking red and green lights on the sweater.

“That’s the worst sweater I’ve ever fucking seen with my own two eyes,” Schneep deadpanned after a stunned minute, breaking the silence and allowing the others to find their voices.

“Why does that even exist?”

“It’s certainly… colorful?” Jameson tried weakly.

“That’s so ugly… I love it.” Chase grinned. “Looks like we have a winner.”

“Thank you. It was like $20.” He tugged his Santa hat down a little, messing with the pom pom.

“I can see why,” Schneep muttered into his cocoa.

His sweater had a picture of a cat head on the chest with flashing red and green lights lighting up and turning off every second. It was a bright green and oversized, falling down past his butt. Marvin twirled slowly, showing off his sparkly red and white reindeer leggings and thick woolen socks.

Marvin put a hand over his chest and gasped in mock offense. “How dare you. You’re only jealous of my fashion.”

“No, really not.”

Marvin swiped his drink from Jackie and peered into his cup. “Does this have—”

“Extra chocolate?” Jackie interrupted with a fond smile. “Yes, it does.”

“Also, Chase: your sweater is the definition of hideous,” Marvin said after a swig.

He dabbed.

“I think part of my soul died right there.”

“That’s lit, fam.”


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the egos treat each other like siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I’m late again??? Never. Take fluff.

“Lookit all the snow,” Chase muttered in awe, staring out the window. He’d abandoned his perch on the couch to kneel next to the window and peer outside to watch the lazily falling snowflakes drift to the already snow covered ground.

“Looks like some of us’ll have problems getting to work,” Marvin commented dryly. “Good thing my performances this week are either over or rescheduled.”

Schneep sighed heavily. “May have to call in sick tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll skip going to the office tomorrow,” Chase said.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Jackie said softly. “Wish I could stay home.”

“You can,” Schneep said quickly. “Bad for you to be out in the cold anyway.”

“You know I can’t. There’ll be lots of problems with this much snow.”

“This white powder is what you’re all so excited for me to see?” Jameson asked with his head tilted, leaning over the arm of the recliner to look out the window. “I can’t see what’s so special to have raised such a fuss if it’s such a nuisance to everyone.”

“It’s so much fun though! If there’s enough on the ground then you can make snowmen, snow angels, forts,. You can have snowball fights and—”

As Chase prattled on about all the things you could do in the snow, Schneep inched closer to Jackie, scooching over every minute or so. It was bone chillingly cold in the house ever since their heating system kicked the bucket—more so than usual. And of course it had stopped working in the middle of December. Just their luck it would seem.

It was becoming increasingly more common for all of them to be out here on the couch in the living room during the chilly weather. Scientifically speaking Schneep knew it was because they had subconsciously realized it was warmer with them all here in the same room but it was rather nice they got to spend more time with each other in the darker times of the year.

He was shook out of his musings when he was jostled, Jackie slinging an arm over his shoulders and drawing him closer. The blanket covering everything lower than Schneep’s neck was being tugged over to accommodate a second body, leaving Schneep’s entire right side exposed. Jackie shot him a grin when Schneep glared at the sudden change in blanket position.

“If you’re trying to leech body heat from me then you have to share your blanket.”

“Leech!? Like you’re not the one who’s always as hot like you have fever?” Schneep sputtered in indignation. “You can spare some body heat!”

“Yeah,  _leech._  You’re freaking cold, Hen!”

Schneep attempted to pull the blanket back towards him but both Jackie’s arm pinning him to his side and Jackie’s grip on the blanket prevented him from doing so. A few more futile, weak tugs before the doctor huffed, giving up on his endeavor to get his blanket back.

Jackie had mercy and scooched closer to Schneep before shifting the blanket just so it barely covered them both. “There. Better?”

“Much,” he grumbled.

A loud whine brought their attention to Chase who was—unsuccessfully—trying to get Marvin to move over.

“What’s goin’ on?” Jackie asked, eyebrow raised.

“I was there first!” He complained, pointing at the smug magician.

“Maybe so but you moved, meaning you revoked your spot.”

Jameson looked upon the scene disapprovingly. “You two are acting like spoilt children.”

Schneep mumbles something under his breath that sounded like, “They are children.”

“Says the one who just fought Jackie over a blanket!” Marvin accused.

Jackie sighed loudly, massaging his temples, “Jesus Christ, Marv, move over.”

“Make me.” Those two words sealed his fate.

Chase backed up a few steps and threw himself onto Marvin with a triumphant war cry. The other screeched in surprise, the air getting knocked out of his lungs violently. There was a brief struggle where Marvin nearly threw Chase off him but the other clung to him like a koala, preventing Marvin from dumping him on the ground without getting dragged down himself.

“Good heavens!”

“Chase-! Off… get off!” Marvin wheezed.

Chase instead clambered up and laid himself across Marvin’s lap and rested his legs on Jackie and Schneep’s laps. “Nah, think I’ll stay here for a bit. You weren’t gonna move after all.”

“I’ll move if you fucking get offa me!”

“Nope. I’m comfy now.”

Schneep huffed at the new weight pressing down on his legs but leaned further into Jackie’s side, laying his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes close.

“Jackie! Tell him to get off!”

“Sorry, not sorry, Marv. You brought this upon yourself.”

“Jackie! You traitor! You’re supposed to help people!” Marvin shouted.

“I tried to prevent it but you didn’t listen to me. Suffer the consequences.”

“Marv, I wanna cuddle!” Chase whined.

There was something just so nice about curling up with family and listening to them laugh and tease each other. Well, when they weren’t screaming at each other and being children…. It may be chilly but the warmth pooling in his chest only the presence of family could fill kept him cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only good thing about me feeling bad is that really cute fluff comes out of it. I'm proud of myself for this one.


End file.
